To determine the effects of metabolic acidosis on insulin-like growth factor I and insulin-like growth factor binding protein-3 To determine if conventional treatment corrects impairment of growth hormone release and reverses the depressed serum insulin -like growht factor I and insulin-like growth factor binding protein-3.